Ice Cream
by TheAmericanWeasley
Summary: Ron loves ice cream. What happens when he spills ice cream on Hermione?


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it. Never have. Never will.

**Ice Cream**

a Harry Potter fan fiction

by TheAmericanWeasley

Ron dipped his spoon into his bowl of vanilla ice cream. He raised his spoon back up to his mouth and ate the mouthful of ice cream. He sighed as the cold, delicious, creamy substance slid down his throat. God, he loved this stuff.

It was the best dessert ever. The only thing that tasted better than vanilla ice cream was Hermione's cunt.

Ron made his way to the bedroom he shared with his wife, wanting to ask her if she wanted any ice cream. He accidentally stepped on his shoe, and the tie came undone.

"Damn," he muttered, but kept walking down the hall to the bedroom.

Bowl in one hand, he knocked on the door with the other.

"Come in," said Hermione.

Ron entered the room, taking another small bite of ice cream. Hermione was standing before the mirror on her dresser, wearing nothing but a black bra and matching knickers.

"You look nice," Ron said through another mouthful of ice cream. "Are those new?"

"Yeah," Hermione said, flashing him a smile. "I was making sure they fit. They feel just right," Hermione said, wiggling her bum a little in the mirror.

Ron smiled, knowing she was teasing him.

"Well, I just wanted to know if you would like some ice cream? This stuff is damn good," Ron said, scooping some more on his spoon.

"No need to curse, Ron. And no thank you," she said, before looking him over. "By the way, you really should tie your shoe," she added, pointing to his untied shoe.

Ron looked down.

"Oh yeah," he said. "I will get to that in a minute."

Hermione turned around, adjusting the strap on her bra very slightly. Ron noticed she had a piece of lint in the back of her head.

"Oh, 'Mione, you've got something in your hair. Lemme get it..." he said, making his way to her.

Hermione turned around before he could reach her. Suddenly, Ron tripped over his shoe lace, his hands went flying to stop himself, and he fell against Hermione, his bowl of ice cream landing on her chest, the ice cream splattering her covered breasts and dripping down to her stomach.

"Fuck!" Hermione cursed.

"Oh, God, 'Mione, I'm sorry," Ron spluttered out.

"Damn it!" she said, setting the bowl aside and examining the damage. She slipped the ice cream soaked bra off and removed the knickers before they were soaked as well.

Hermione was now standing completely naked in front of Ron. Her body was covered with ice cream, which was melting, slowly trickling past her stomach to her legs. Her breasts got the worst of it. Her nipples were hard because of the cold the ice cream had brought to her body.

Ron felt his manhood harden at this sight. He licked his lips hungrily. He had always thought ice cream was delicious, but it looked even more delicious when it was smeared on Hermione's breasts, long lines of it trailing down to her legs.

"Quick, Ron, pass me my wand! Before any gets on the floor!" Hermione said, staring at herself.

But Ron didn't want to give Hermione her wand, so she could magically clean it up. He had a much better idea of how to clean her up.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Hermione said.

Ron didn't reply, but instead approached his wife, and planted a kiss on her lips, careful not to press himself onto her, so as to not get ice cream on his clothes.

"I can think of a better way to take care of this," Ron said into her ear.

Hermione shivered a bit, pressing her back into the wall. Ron began sucking on her neck, leaving some marks.

Ron trailed his kisses down to Hermione's breasts. He stuck his tongue out, slowly licking the melting ice cream off her left breast. He swirled his tongue around her hard, rosy nipple and popped it in his mouth, sucking on it in a slightly rough manner. Hermione growled in approval.

Ron licked her left breast clean and repeated this action with her right breast, making sure he licked every inch of ice cream off her body.

He bent down as his tongue made its way to her stomach, licking off the trail of ice cream. Hermione felt a wetness grow between her legs. A wetness that had nothing to do with the melting ice cream on her body, but the young man who was licking her clean.

Once Ron had finished with her thighs, Hermione spread her legs open, wanting Ron to stick his tongue there.

Ron smiled. He was going to take this opportunity to tease her, in some ways getting her back for all the times she had teased him.

"I don't see any ice cream down there," Ron said, pointing his finger to her womanhood. "So I don't see any reason why I should lick you there."

Hermione moaned. He was torturing her. Sure, she had done her share of teasing too, but this was _torture_.

"_Please_ Ron," Hermione whispered, her voice aching with pure need and arousal.

"Well, I guess I can," Ron said, smiling.

He pressed his face into her, taking in her sweet scent. He separated her folds with his long tongue, and dug in. Hermione gasped once his tongue had finally made contact with her womanhood.

Ron continued to slurp up her juices, licking every nook and cranny of her, just as he had done with the ice cream. Ron swallowed her juices, loving her taste. She tasted better than the ice cream. She tasted better than...well, everything.

Ron darted his tongue in and out of her. Hermione was gripping Ron's ginger hair, her knees were on either side of his head, holding it in place. She began banging against the wall she was leaning against with her fists, feeling her orgasm nearing.

"Fuck, Ron, I'm close!" Hermione screamed. "Yes! Yes! Right there!"

Ron had started sucking on her clit. Hermione was banging against the wall harder than ever. She was rocking her cunt against his face, feeling his long nose bump into her clit. The sweet and salty taste of Hermione mixed with the taste of the ice cream in his mouth was driving Ron mad.

Finally, she came, her juices spilling on Ron's face.

"Ron," she moaned, gripping his hair and tugging.

"Fuck," Ron moaned as he licked the corners of his lips.

Hermione brought his face up to her own and captured him in a kiss. Ron slipped his skilled tongue into her mouth. Hermione tasted herself on his tongue and she moaned deeply into his mouth.

The couple collapsed on the bed. Ron rested his head in between Hermione's breasts. Hermione tugged at Ron's shirt, wanting to feel their skin touch. Ron slipped his shirt off and threw it aside. Hermione pinched his nipples and grazed her hands over his back. She loved the feeling of him pressing into her.

"I love you," she said into his ear.

"I love you, too," Ron replied, tucking a strand of bushy brown hair behind her ear.

"We should try this more often," Hermione said, smiling. "You know, you eating food off of me."

"Yeah, we should," Ron smiled back. "Sorry I ruined your new bra and underwear though," Ron added.

"Fuck that, it was worth it," Hermione said through her still heavy breathing. "Besides, I can use a cleaning spell to fix that."

"God, I love to hear you talk like that," Ron said and kissed her nose.

He spooned her, draping his arm over her waist. He kissed her hair softly.

"So maybe next time I can lick the ice cream off of you?" Hermione suggested.

"Great idea."

"You know, I think I'll get myself some ice cream," Hermione said, sitting up, still completely naked.

She made her way to the door before turning around to look at Ron. His arousal was showing through his pants and he looked hopeful.

"I intend on eating all of it out of a bowl, though," Hermione smirked at him before leaving the room.

"Tease," Ron muttered, as he watched Hermione disappear down the hallway.


End file.
